deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrooge McDuck vs Lara Croft
Scrooge vs Lara is a what-if? episode of Death Battle. Description Disney vs Tomb Raider. Which classic bad ass treasure hunter who is rich will win? Interlude Wizard: Today's the day we're going to make two treasure hunters fight each to the death. One of them is a human... Boomstick: ...and one of them is a duck? Wizard: We know. Still, I think we can see the connection here. Boomstick: Let's analyze their abilities, shall we? Wizard nods. Scrooge McDuck Wizard: As you may know, Scrooge McDuck is one of the many characters created by the wonderful world of Disney. He was the star of the show Ducktales. Boomstick: Scrooge McDuck also starred in his own game in which for some strange reason he went up against a duck version of Dracula. Wizard: Why on Earth would Dracula be a duck? Boomstick: I don't know. Then again, it seems like every character in Ducktales is a duck. Wizard: What about the Beagle Boys? Boomstick: I suppose that's the exception. Wizard: Scrooge McDuck is capable of weaponizing his cane, believe it or not. He may be an old man but that doesn't mean that he isn't strong. Boomstick: He's always protecting his nephews, isn't he? Wizard: i would imagine so. On the subject of strength, Scrooge McDuck is strong enough to uplift trees. Boomstick: He's also fast enough to dodge bullets! Not too bad. Wizard: Scrooge McDuck is also intelligent. He's smart enough to be one of the richest ducks in the world after all. Boomstick: Did we also mention that he wields cannons? Wizard: Yes, he does. Lara Croft's going to be in trouble if she gets hit by those cannonballs. Boomstick: Right... Wizard: Scrooge McDuck also took two weapons from the Beagle Boys and is now using them himself. The Anti-Inertia Ray and the Neutral Friction Ray. Boomstick: Those sound cool! Did you invent those? Wizard: I wish. The anti-inertia ray allows Scrooge McDuck to remove inertia from whatever he aims it at...in case that wasn't obvious. It's a good counter for projectiles such as bullets. It's also good for hand-to-hand combats since their punches will mean nothing to him. Boomstick: Oh! I hear the Neutral Friction Ray eliminates friction! Wizard: Yes, it does. It can make structures collapse among other things. It's also useful for disarming foes since it makes their weapons too slippery to hold. Boomstick: I better not be carrying anything valuable then! Wizard: Right, of course not. You know how much Scrooge McDuck loves his money. Boomstick: Right. Wizard; His most deadly weapon is the Omnisolve, which as its name implies can dissolve almost everything that it touches. Lara Croft Wizard: As you know, Lara Croft is the main protagonist of the Tomb Raider series. Boomstick: Isn't she hot? Wizard: She sure is. But we aren't here just to talk about her beauty. Boomstick: Lara Croft is strong enough to defeat supernatural creatures such as yetis. I'm not exactly sure why there are yetis in the Tomb Raider series but moving on... Wizard: Lara Croft has even wielded Mjolnir in the past. Boomstick: Whoa! Is she a goddess? Wizard: Something like that. Boomstick: I bet her fans think of her as a goddess...especially her fanboys! Wizard: Yeah... Boomstick: Lara Croft is also rather resilient, considering she always seems to survive a plane crash. Wizard: Did we also mention that her parents are dead? Boomstick: They always seem to be deceased. I wonder why. Wizard: Maybe somebody killed them? Boomstick: Maybe it was us! Wizard: Ah yes. We kill people all the time. Boomstick: Of course we do! Wizard: Lara Croft's main weapons are her dual pistols. However, she's also wielded many different weapons such as Mjolnir like we mentioned. Boomstick: Did we also mention that Lara Croft's a good athlete? Wizard: She certainly is. She's also a good swimmer and knows how to hold her breath pretty well. Boomstick: She's also good at pickpocketing. Fight Lara Croft was searching for treasure. She had discovered treasure in a temple...that for some strange reason had duck statues inside of it. It was located in a desert...for some strange reason a lot of tombs were located in the desert. She wasn't quite sure why. There were a lot of tombs in the jungle too. And yet for some strange reason none of them seemed to be arctic. Well, if she ever needed to rob a tomb in the middle of the polar ice caps, she had winter gear for the occasion. Sure enough, the treasure was within reach. It was a duck...a golden duck. "Huh. I wonder why the treasure is shaped like a duck. Well, don't look a gift horse in the mouth...or rather, a gift duck." remarked Lara Croft. However, when she attempted to grab the treasure, Scrooge McDuck stopped her. Apparently, she wasn't the only one that wanted the treasure. "That's the treasure of King Goosehotep! That's coming with me to my gold vault!" exclaimed Scrooge McDuck. "All you ever do with your money is swim in it. If you ask me, this one belongs in the museum at Duckville." stated Lara Croft. FIGHT! "If you're not going to give me the treasure of King Goosehotep then I'm going to kill you like I killed Mr. Krabs!" exclaimed Scrooge McDuck. "You killed Mr. Krabs?" asked Lara Croft. "Yes, I did! I served him with butter to my nephews!" shouted the duck. "Wow." remarked the female treasure hunter.(How many people had Scrooge McDuck killed on Death Battle anyway?) Lara Croft shot at Scrooge but he dodges them and hops off with the treasure of King Goosehotep on his cane. Lara then kicks Scrooge and took the the treasure into a drone which flew off. Lara then punches Scrooge, kicks him in the face and threw him into his own plane. Scrooge then took out the rope and lassoed the treasure and the drone. Scrooge: Thanks for the freebie! Lara then hopped on the plane. Scrooge then punch Lara and she shot her guns at him. Scrooge backflipped and dodge the bullets. She then punch him and Scrooge fell on the ground. Nearly unconscious, he kicks Lara off the plane but she hanged on. She then swung back in. Scrooge then flew the plane without knowing Lara was in. Lara then headlocked Scrooge. Scrooge: What the-Ah! Lara: I will strangle you nice and slow old man. The treasure goes to the museum you selfish duck. It doesn't belong to you. Just because you claim it doesn't mean you own it. Scrooge: You're right Lassie. Scrooge then directed the plane into a volcano. Scrooge: But it doesn't belong to the meseum either. The volcano erupted and Scrooge was thrown all the way right into his money bin. K.O! Scrooge then kissed the treasure and said, "It's mine!" Boomstick: NOooooooOO! Wiz: Scrooge beat Lara because he outclassed her due to strength, speed, durability and versatility. She may survive plane crashes but Scrooge survives it on a daily basis due to Launchpad, and he did it because it was nothing to him. Boomstick: I guess she didn't survive this crash, the winner is Scrooge McDuck. Results Who would you be rooting for? Scrooge McDuck Lara Croft Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant